


女人善变 番外篇（五）

by hao1234592



Category: The Invisible Guardian
Genre: F/F, 庄晓曼, 肖途 - Freeform, 隐形守护者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1234592/pseuds/hao1234592





	女人善变 番外篇（五）

庄晓曼睁大了眼，下意识地踢动双腿想往后退，逃离这已兵临城下的敌人，却被肖途按住双肩，动弹不得。  
肖途看着她惊慌失措的神态舔了舔唇角，并不急着进入——他还没有享受够正餐前玩弄猎物的快感。平时他在这八面玲珑的女特务面前一向是屈居下风，如今良机难得，他少不得要翻身一回，尝尝做猎人是什么滋味。  
肖途环住庄晓曼纤腰将她扶起，望着她揶揄道：“怎么，‘身经百战’的庄小姐害怕了？”  
庄晓曼自然一听就懂他话中的意有所指。她盯着他讥诮地道：“晓曼的确害怕，怕你这东西看似神气，结果中看不中用。”  
这可是对一个男人最恶意的挑衅。肖途闻言只觉得一股热血从胸中直冲到头顶，额头青筋直冒，不由得想起了那夜两人在报社办公室里自己的狼狈模样。他用力一捏庄晓曼的热软臀肉，迫使女郎低叫一声，然后恶狠狠地道：“庄小姐已是待宰羔羊，还有勇气说笑，果然胆识过人。肖某很好奇，庄小姐到底能嘴硬到什么时候。”  
他双手托住庄晓曼的臀瓣缓缓下沉，看着女郎的眸光逐渐从强装镇定变得慌乱，又找回了掌控局势的从容感。他并未直接插入，而是让她湿热滑腻的谷沟慢慢压住自己高昂挺立的棒身，让二者毫无缝隙地紧紧相抵。  
敏感的棒身被潮滑热嫩的丰厚花唇紧密相贴，仿佛插入般传来阵阵快感，肖途情不自禁地呻吟了声，抬头望见庄晓曼咬着唇低低喘息，水雾弥漫的眸子泛起朦胧，调笑道：“庄小姐好像很喜欢这样？”  
庄晓曼悚然一惊，咬牙道：“没有！”她强撑着想要站起，却被肖途握住小腿往后一拉——脚下悬空，她轻呼一声，跌坐了回去。两片娇嫩敏感的花唇重重撞在棒身上，她如同过电般通体一软，不由自主地前倾，倒倚在肖途身上，浑圆柔软的乳房正压在肖途胸前，瞬间被挤成两个饱满的半球。  
“不喜欢这样的庄小姐怎么对我投怀送抱了呢？”肖途舔着庄晓曼粉红的耳珠，一边好整以暇地握住她的纤腰，自己下身则像已经插入了般缓缓前后摆动，让凹凸起伏的棒身有力地寸寸碾压过她一片泥泞的沼泽地，刺激得她低叫起来。如此摩擦了片刻，庄晓曼被腿心娇嫩处传来的强烈快美搞得浑身脱力，好似狂风刮过的柳苗，靠着男人坚实滚烫的身躯大口喘息，一时竟连挣扎的力气都没有了。  
肖途低头看着她眼红耳热的动情模样，再也忍不住。他一把将庄晓曼推倒，一只手摁住她的肩头令她无处可退，另一只手扶着滴满了透明淫液的湿滑肉棒，棒头紧贴着她两条修长有力的大腿中间正在微微开合的嫣红穴口上下划动，润滑自己。  
身下传来的触感让女特务浑身酥麻，心擂如鼓。一股猛烈的危机感涌上，她望着身上两眼通红的男人，勉力挤出点笑容打算再拖会儿时间：“肖途，你……啊！”  
她话还没说完，肖途对准了位置用力一挺腰，硬热粗长顿时直直地没根而入，带出“咕叽”的滑腻声响，把庄晓曼的话噎在嘴里，再也说不出来。  
这对年轻男女不由自主地同时发出舒爽呻吟。两人的耻部密密相贴，连毛发都纠缠在一起。肖途感觉仿佛被一张小嘴紧紧含住吮吸，却比口腔更热更滑，四周的嫩肉严丝合缝地包裹住棒身，蠕动着将他向里面拉去。思维暂停了，本能接管过身体，驱使下身开始前后运动。他的结实小腹与庄晓曼丰满柔软的臀肉相撞，发出有节奏的清脆“啪啪”声，不用看也知道那里正如水浪般波动。肖途喘息着，俯视着满面红晕的庄晓曼捂住自己嘴巴把呻吟声憋回去的可爱模样，得意又满足地笑了起来。  
他双手撑在她头部两侧，粗重的气息喷在她绯红的脸颊上，他凑上去亲了一口，低笑道：“庄小姐的样子很舒服嘛。”  
庄晓曼侧过脸，一边随着他的节奏喘息，一边断断续续地道：“没有……没有、嗯、感觉……呀！”她的否认被自己的一声尖叫打断——肖途突然用力挺腰，戳中了她体内深处不知道什么敏感之处，传来一阵要命的快感。她的心尖儿好似掉进了满是毛刷的蜜罐里，又甜又美，又酸又痒，恨不得他多用力几下，好缓解心头的不适难耐。  
肖途连连进攻同一个地方，时浅时深，听着她动情呻吟，矫健的双腿也逐渐缠上了他腰间。他自己也有些承受不住棒头传来的紧软滑热，稍稍慢了些节奏，看着她红透了的耳朵取笑道：“原来庄小姐这样喜欢被敌人奸淫……”  
女特务蓦然转头，双颊犹自汗津津的，却目露凶光：“我……我咬死你！”张开还在喘息的檀口向他颈侧咬去。  
她的森森白牙闪着光逼近，肖途不知道她是装腔作势还是入戏太久，但毫无疑问自己是不想亲身确认那牙齿是否锋利的。他急中生智，腰间死死往前一顶，杵尖进得更深，猛地戳在了她体内一个又滑又热，软中带硬的仿若虚悬的事物上。  
耳边传来庄晓曼的长长尖叫声，她的牙齿碰到了他的脖颈皮肤，但已全然失了力气，变成情人间暧昧的轻吻。肖途出了头冷汗，感觉在生死边缘走了一遭，却又觉得无比刺激，连肉棒都涨大了几分，撑得庄晓曼又是一阵低吟。他察觉自己好像发现了庄晓曼的要害，于是将棒头紧压在那一团滑腻软嫩的花心上，摆动雄腰缓缓摩擦起来。  
庄晓曼的娇躯触电般连连颤抖，体内变得更湿更热，似乎连咬他的力量都没有了。肖途粗重地喘息，双手捧住她的饱满脸颊，张口吻住她娇艳欲滴的唇瓣，勾出她的滑嫩丁香到自己口中温柔吮吸，下身一边大力奸弄着失去抵抗能力的女特务，每次都深入到底，连床板都震动起来。  
庄晓曼无力地挣扎，承受着他越来越快的冲刺。她的双眸一片水雾朦胧，春意盎然，看得肖途心头发紧，感到一波波钻心蚀骨的快感从两人相接处逐渐涌上，直达自己头顶，逼得他射意汹涌。他放开庄晓曼的唇舌，粗重喘息着吃力道：“晓曼，我要……”  
庄晓曼好似知道他要说什么般，一口吻上将他的话语中断，自己也主动摆动纤腰配合他的挺弄节奏。肖途含住她有些发凉的舌尖吮吸，腰间猛然一麻，总算他还有一丝清明，最后关头将肉棒抽出，紧紧贴住她的湿滑花唇嗥叫一声，将一腔滚烫尽数射上她平坦的小腹。他长出了口气，无力地趴伏在庄晓曼柔软的身躯上。  
庄晓曼将在挣扎中早已松软的领带磨开，重获自由。她一手轻轻抵着他的胸膛，另一只手的指尖蘸了点白浊放入自己口中吮吸干净，媚眼如丝地望着他嘲笑道：“肖先生果然还是这样，银样镴枪头……”她话还未说完，忽然感到紧挨着自己大腿的那根半硬不软的东西仿佛受到了什么强烈刺激般又坚挺起来。她讶然地望着突然撑起身的肖途，有些结巴地道：“肖途，你这……”  
肖途两眼通红，恶狠狠地瞪着她道：“庄晓曼，我忍你很久了！”话音刚落，他将她翻了个身，摆成向下跪伏的模样，用力在她臀肉上扇了一掌：“今天我要叫你知道厉害！”  
庄晓曼轻叫一声，勉力挣扎着道：“肖途，不要这般……”话尾被肖途的突然插入堵住，化作辗转悱恻的低哼。  
肖途本是有些疲惫，但听到她的揶揄，心里就仿佛有团火在烧。他一边从后面用力深入撞击她一片狼藉的小穴，一边笑道：“庄小姐喜欢这个样子么？”  
这跪着被从后面奸弄的姿势好似母狗一般，委实太过羞人。庄晓曼胡乱挥舞着双手想推开他，却被肖途轻而易举地就抓过手腕控制住，倒像是骑马一般拉着她的双臂挺动腰身，淫液和白浊混合着，被磨得泛起泡沫，从两人相接处随着狂猛动作抛洒滴下，濡湿了床面。  
肖途听着她的娇媚呻吟，忽然又想起了不久前两人的对话。一念及“很多男人”这四个字，他就嫉妒得两眼发绿，但看她此刻在自己身下婉转承欢的样子，又有几分满足。得留下点什么才行。他这样想着，忽然抽出肉棒，伸手在庄晓曼满是汗水的脊背上一压。她本就被他肏弄得浑身乏力，这一压直接让她整个人都趴在了床上，双腿大开。  
庄晓曼正有些疑惑，感到肖途的身躯从后面密实贴上，又再次悍然进入。他双手分握住她手腕压在床上防止她挣扎，一边大力抽添，干得她开始连连浪叫，却全无反抗的可能，只能任凭身后的男人肆意侵犯奸淫，逐渐跌入肉欲的海洋。  
庄晓曼被肖途干得开始有些意识模糊，忽然感到体内的杵身又涨大了几分，体内的皱褶好像都被撑开熨平了。耳畔喷来股热气。肖途咬着她的耳垂道：“庄小姐，这次我要射进去。”  
这话让她猛然一惊，顿时清醒了几分。她摇着头拒绝：“不……”  
气苦感和强烈的占有欲同时上涌，肖途细细啃噬着她的颈侧，如同恶魔般低语：“我就要！”他环起手臂将她的双臂连同纤腰牢牢箍住，把她整个人半抱起来，然后挺动腰身奋力进攻。肖途听着身下的“啪啪”声和庄晓曼的急促喘息声混成一片，宣示主权地一句一顿道：“我要射进去，灌满庄小姐的里面，直到流出来，好教庄小姐怀上我肖某的种……”他舔吮着她的耳珠，感到包裹住自己的肉壁随着他的每句话在寸寸增厚、越来越紧，“……让咱们特务科的庄小姐挺着个大肚子去上班，被同事问起的时候，只能说自己有了肖途的孩子……”  
这是他心底最猥鄙最淫秽最阴暗的可耻想法，但此刻说出，心理上却有种翻天覆地的快感，甚至比做爱本身还要刺激。话音刚落，他感到肉穴中的嫩壁猛然收缩，裹挟着他的棒身往里拉去。  
“不要……不要、啊！你、你快放手！”庄晓曼甩头哭叫、剧烈挣扎。腻滑湿烫的花心却开了条缝，好似小嘴般一口咬在他的杵尖轻轻吮吸着。肖途难以自抑地低吼一声，扳过她的下巴吻住她的红唇，伸舌和她的丁香小舌搅成一片，听着她语不成声的破碎斥骂，腰身死命一挺，阵阵激射浇灌在她的火热花心上。  
一注，一注，又是一注。  
庄晓曼被滚烫的热流冲得浑身颤抖，长长呜咽着攀上顶峰，她猫儿般的双眸紧闭，发红的眼角流下两行快美的细泪，娇躯僵直了好一会儿，微微抽搐数下，最后无力地倒在肖途怀中。

高潮过后的两人相互依偎着。庄晓曼趴在肖途胸膛上，喘息了好一阵才逐渐平静下来。她按住肖途正在她臀上轻轻揉捏的不安分的手，抬眸望着他似笑非笑地道：“肖先生精神尚佳啊，莫非还想梅开三度么？”  
肖途讪笑着把手抽开，望着她撑着自己胸口慢慢起身，摸过床头的烟盒，抽了根烟出来。他有些懊恼自己方才的冲动，犹豫地道：“晓曼……”  
庄晓曼仿佛看穿了他的想法，点燃烟吸了口，平静地道：“肖先生放心，今日是没有关系的。”  
肖途长出了口气——要是庄晓曼真的怀孕了，那两个人的工作都别干了。  
庄晓曼回眸望着他，唇角微微上翘：“怎么，肖先生在人家身上爽完了，这会儿后怕了？”  
肖途窘迫得说不出话，他也拿过一支烟开始吞云吐雾，掩饰自己内心的尴尬。  
庄晓曼呼出口烟雾，似乎想起了什么，嘴角带着奇异的笑，道：“肖先生知道么？晓曼有几次执行任务，就是在那些男人最快乐的时候……一刀捅进他们的喉咙里呢。”  
肖途寒毛倒竖，苦笑道：“有时我真害怕晓曼你会那样把我一刀杀了。”  
“晓曼才舍不得对肖先生动刀，”女特务娇俏地皱了皱鼻子，示威性地亮了下两排洁白整齐的牙齿，半真半假地道：“晓曼只会一口咬死你！”  
烟已燃尽，庄晓曼望了眼窗外道：“这样子可没法去上班。”她转头，责备般地催促道：“肖先生快去给晓曼烧水洗澡，晓曼还要回家换衣服呢。”  
热水很快就备好了，肖途告知庄晓曼一切准备妥当。他正要再来一支事后烟，庄晓曼忽然拉起他的手，轻笑道：“肖先生以为这样就足够了么？”她望着肖途疑惑的样子，红唇上扬：“肖先生那般折腾晓曼，弄得我什么力气都没了。现在，作为赔礼道歉，肖先生是不是该帮晓曼清洁身体，顺便也洗洗自己呢？”她稍稍动了下腿，几滴半透明的白浊液体从她腿心处溢出，顺着大腿慢慢滑下。她俏脸一红，转移注意力般嫌恶地剜了男人一眼，“肖先生看看自己，都成什么样了。”  
你不也是好不到哪里去么？肖途心中嘀咕，但在庄晓曼面前自然是不敢这样说的。他丢开尚未点燃的烟站起身，庄晓曼却伸指在他胸口用力戳了下，似笑非笑地道：“请肖先生记住了，只是洗澡，可不许起什么坏心思。”  
她拉着他，赤裸的两人无比自然地一前一后向浴室走去，仿佛真的是对相爱已久的情侣。肖途望着她风姿绰约的背影，只觉得自己能和庄晓曼相识真是人生之一大幸，既感动又满足，心中情潮涌动，忍不住叫住她道：“晓曼，我……”  
庄晓曼蓦然抬手捂住了他的嘴，她背转身去，沉默良久，轻轻开口道：“肖先生什么都不必说，晓曼懂得……这样，便已足够。”她的声音突然颤抖起来，好似断翅的鸟，遽然跌落。她站在原地好半晌，终于平静了下来，若无其事地回眸对肖途一笑，脸上未见半点异常，依然是那个风情万种，勾魂夺魄的女特务：“走吧，当心水凉了。”  
肖途心如刀绞，他明白挣扎在这乱世，彼此都无法给对方承诺，只能仅仅这样，偷得半日的相伴。他突然从未像此刻一样痛恨着这场战争，更祈盼着和平的到来，民族的解放。也许，只有在那样的世界中，还有其他千千万万对像他和庄晓曼一样的有情人，才不会被身不由己地拆散，而是可以长相厮守，偕伴白头。   
他慢慢握手成拳，沉默着跟了上去。  
浴室门关上了，窗外天色已渐渐明亮。


End file.
